Wu/Hero
Abilities . |name-r=Cyclone Kick |skill-r='SPRINT+LMB/RT:' Attack and deals more . (Once every 6s) |name-ll=Rupture |skill-ll='SKILL,LMB/RT:' Inflict vs. , , , or foes. (3s) |name-lr=Hop To It |skill-lr='DODGE,LMB/RT:' Perform Flowing Fist after . (Once every 3s) |name-rl=Cyclone Stance |skill-rl='SPRINT+LMB/RT:' After hitting, each RAIN OF BLOWS gives +10 . (3s, maximum: +30 armor) |name-rr=Recycling Center |skill-rr='DODGE,LMB/RT:' Gives you +25% and +25% front for 3s and clears cooldown for Cyclone Kick. (Once every 3s)}} enemies. RMB/LT,RMB/LT: Powerful downward kick. |name-l=Burst the Dam |skill-l='LMB/RT,RMB/LT' Downward Kick: . (-10 armor, 3s) |name-r=Boundless Energy |skill-r=If you do not perform Downward Kick, cooldown is reduced to 5s. |name-ll=Splashdown |skill-ll='LMB/RT,RMB/LT' Downward Kick: your target. (3s) |name-lr=Splash Zone |skill-lr='LMB/RT,RMB/LT' Downward Kick: Hits a larger area. |name-rl=Rising Tide |skill-rl='Q/LB,RMB/LT:' After hitting with Q/LB CRASHING WAVES, SPLASH KICK foes. |name-rr=Ride the Rapids |skill-rr='E/RB,RMB/LT:' After E/RB TONGUELASH, SPLASH KICK grants (3s) and (5s).}} attackers. Second attack deals more against disrupted foes. |name-l=Intercepting Fist |skill-l=Inflicts on attackers. (-25% damage, 3s) |name-r=Rushing Water |skill-r=Second attack is replaced with a roll forward. enemies on bump. |name-ll=Enervating Palm |skill-ll=Second attack inflicts against weakened foes. (-50% damage, 5s) |name-lr=Dim Mak |skill-lr=Hitting raises LMB/RT RAIN OF BLOWS to 100%. |name-rl=Splash of Least Resistance |skill-rl=Recharges RMB/LT SPLASH KICK if you do not bump an enemy. |name-rr=Fluid Reactions |skill-rr=Gain projectile and +80 during attack, but move slower.}} one enemy toward you. |name-l=Barbed Tongue |skill-l=Deals double and raises your LMB/RT RAIN OF BLOWS to 100%. |name-r=Whet Your Appetite |skill-r=On hit, RMB/LT SPLASH KICK and Q/LB CRASHING WAVES recharge. Adds +5s to cooldown. |name-ll=Poisoned Tongue |skill-ll=Enemies struck are . (-50% healing, 5s) |name-lr=Taste for Blood |skill-lr=Striking enemies gives . (100 HP/s, 3s) |name-rl=Lick and Load |skill-rl=On hit, your next attack used (within 2s) deals +100 . |name-rr=Chain Armor |skill-rr=On hit, your next attack (within 2s) grants +25 on hit. (3s)}} on hit. Gain (+20/30/40) and (+30/45/60%) for 4s. Hitting with any attack extends bonuses. (Max 10s) |name-l=Battle Ready |skill-l=+10% front , additional +5% while attacking. |name-r=Angular Momentum |skill-r=+15% basic attack from and after . |name-ll=Hit and Run |skill-ll='F/LS+RT,LMB/RT:' +10% and +10 after using FOCUS. (Lasts until you die) |name-lr=Skirmishing |skill-lr=Faster regeneration while . Out of combat regeneration starts 2s sooner. |name-rl=Fist of Fury |skill-rl='LMB/RT:' deal +10% . |name-rr=Bloody Minded |skill-rr= to . Recover from twice as fast.}} Talents . (Also applies to 'RMB/LT,RMB/LT)'' |clash=Gives you another 5 stamina.}} on end. (3s)}} on hit.}} Strategy Wu is a highly mobile and effective melee damage hero. He thrives on one versus one combat, and, played correctly, will almost always come out the victor. Tips and Tricks *Manage your – if you don't, you're going to be down and out pretty immediately. *Don't depend on LMB/RT RAIN OF BLOWS (basic attack) to do your damage, as it's a very low damage attack. *'RMB/LT SPLASH KICK' **Use it to knock enemies in the air and chain attacks. This is also a great push and area negation tactic. **Splash Kick is your best escape skill, so if you at all feel cornered or anything, use it immediately. Category:Hero Stats and Skills